Somewhere For Them
by nevthebunny
Summary: '"There are an infinite number of universes, Harry and in one of them Professor Lupin and his pretty wife will survive this battle and raise their son."' Harry Potter mourns the deaths of Remus and Tonks but somewhere they live on. AU Remus/Tonks. Oneshot


**A/N So I am working on my oneshot series but this plot bunny struck me last night. I'd wanted to write something about how Luna can be so happy and I had the urge to write something about Remus and Tonks who are honestly one of my favourite HP pairings. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or Tonks or anything else. Italicised text comes directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. **

Voldemort fell. Hundreds of people ran to Harry, hugging and congratulating him but not Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was completely numb. He couldn't move from the spot where the two bodies lay, side by side: his mentor and <em>his<em> wife. He didn't close his eyes because when he did the image of Remus brandishing a picture of a tiny baby so happily filled his brain.

It wasn't fair. Remus wasn't even forty and his life was finally taking a turn for the better; he was finally happy and Tonks was so young, she was a mother for Merlin's sake.

Harry just wished the tears would fall just so he could relieve the ache in his chest. Then again, didn't he deserve it? If only he hadn't gotten the D.A. involved this whole thing wouldn't have escalated and they wouldn't even have been there.

Suddenly he became aware of Luna Lovegood standing next to him, her head bowed. Yet Harry could see the faintest hint of a smile on Luna's face. She was clearly in another world; no one could be smiling here, in front of this tragedy.

"How do you do it?" he asked her, his voice cracking. She had lost her mother, as he had, and the same friends and yet she was still such a sunny person.

"What do you mean?" she enquired in her sing-song voice.

"How do you stay so positive? Their son is going to grow up an orphan; they'll never know him."

Luna leaned towards him and began to talk in the voice she usually reserved for discussions about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Nargles. "Maybe not here but there's somewhere for them, Harry."

Harry merely shot her a quizzical look.

She explained. "There are an infinite number of universes, Harry," she said matter-of-factly, "and in one of them Professor Lupin and his pretty wife will survive this battle and raise their son."

However, Harry was too accustomed to seeing the negatives.

"Surely that means there's a universe in which they never met?" he questioned gloomily.

Luna considered the possibility. "Yes, I suppose there is," she replied. "But then there is also one in which Voldemort was never born. You have to see the beauty to get through the bad things, Harry," she smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p><em>"Have you seen Remus?"<em> Nymphadora Lupin asked urgently.

_"He was duelling Dolohov, haven't seen him since,"_ Aberforth replied, speeding off in the other direction.

The young woman, who went by her maiden name of Tonks, ran out into the grounds screaming curses at oncoming death-eaters.

Finally she saw the man she was searching for. Remus Lupin was falling to the floor as Antonin Dolohov fired the finishing curse at him: a jet of green light.

Nymphadora's protective instincts went into overload. She screeched "Protego!" louder than she ever had before. The Shield Charm burst determinedly from the end of her wand, knocking several duelling pairs to the ground in its urgency to reach and protect the man she loved.

With a deafening screech like the scrape of metal on metal, the Avada Kedavra was deflected from the Shield Charm. Dolohov wheeled around to face his new opponent as Lupin's unconscious form hit the floor. In all his years as a Death Eater, Dolohov had never seen a sight as terrifying as the one that met his eyes. A junior Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix advanced on him with flaming hair to rival Ginny Weasley's and a look in her eyes that promised him a slow death.

Death Eaters rarely master defensive spells, not that any one of these could have protected the man from the wrath of Nymphadora Lupin. Duellers turned around to stare as Dolohov, one of Lord Voldemort's most dangerous Death Eaters backed away in fear. A cruel sneer crossed Tonks' face as she swiped her wand sideways, purple flame erupting from it.

Dolohov's eyes widened at such casual use of Dark Magic he had assumed was unique to himself and his master but this shock meant that his reactions failed him. He collapsed into a coat of armour, convulsing grotesquely.

Paying no heed to the man she may have killed, Mrs Lupin ran to her husband's side.

"Remus," she begged helplessly, praying he was okay.

Finally her fingers found a pulse echoing loudly in his neck and she wept with joy.

"Who's too dangerous now?" she whispered to him.

Suddenly his arm shot out and pinned her to the floor. A curse whizzed past her head.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he yelled powerfully.

The wand of Bellatrix Lestrange flew several metres, landing in the path of a triumphant Dean Thomas, who promptly stomped on it and readied himself for the repercussions which never came.

Wandless in front of the very person she had tried to kill, Bellatrix's evil cackle faded to a look of genuine fear. Angrily, Lupin advanced upon her to be pulled back by an equally angry Tonks, her hair remaining deep scarlet.

Yet before she could strike, Rodophus Lestrange appeared from nowhere on a broomstick, grabbing his wife and pulling her away into the skies.

"I'm going to kill her," Tonks snarled dangerously.

_Remus clasped her hand tightly. "We're going to kill her," he told her. "Together."_

* * *

><p><em>"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH,"<em> Molly Weasley bellowed, sweeping towards the cackling Death Eater.

Just at that moment, Remus and Nymphadora ran into the hall, looking as though they had fallen into the Black Lake.

Tonks' quiet voice carried across the hall. "Molly, she's mine."

No one was quite sure who fired the first spell but it only took a minute for Molly Weasley to step down and allow the younger, fitter mother to take her rightful place in the duel against Bellatrix.

"This is for my Dad!" Tonks yelled, punctuating phrase with a spell. "And this one's for my mum! And my husband! And my son!"

The once most feared Death Eater was now backed into a wall, shrinking at the sight of her angry niece. Remus knew what was going to happen before it did.

"And this one is for me!" A green jet hit Bellatrix firmly in the chest and she fell, finally defeated.

Across the room, Lord Voldemort screeched and directed his wand straight at Nymphadora but before Remus could get his Shield Charm up, someone else had yelled "Protego!" and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Voldemort fell. Hundreds of people ran to Harry, hugging and congratulating him but not Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. They ran to each other, lips meeting. Remus spun his wife around until she was dizzy.<p>

"We did it!" she exclaimed. "We made it! I love you."

A real, genuine smile finally broke across the weary man's face. "I love you too," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"... and I'd like to thank my awesome parents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin..."<p>

"Theodore Lupin, don't you dare call me Nymphadora!" the speaker's mother said dangerously from beside him.

"...my awesome parents, Remus and Tonks Lupin, which doesn't quite work somehow, for raising me in the way that they did. Of course, my grandma made me say that. Can I have my money now, Gran?" Teddy Lupin teased.

"Honestly, though," he said seriously. "They are incredible people. My life would be very different if they hadn't made it out of the Battle of Hogwarts and really it's thanks to them I'm up here today with my new wife. They inspire me. So I'd like to propose a rather unorthodox toast. To the parents of the groom, may they continue to live their happy lives together."

Tonks grinned happily at Remus across the table and he couldn't help but grin back. There hadn't been nearly enough happiness in his life before she came along and he was infinitely glad she had found him. This was where he belonged; in this world made for them.


End file.
